1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window covering, and more particularly to a slat controller of a window blind, which may be self-protected when the controller is over-turned.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a window blind, including a top rail 52, a bottom rail 54, and a plurality of slats 56 between the top rail 52 and a bottom rail 54. The window blind is provided with a slat controller (not shown) in the top rail 52 to be operated to adjust the slats 56. The slat controller is connected to a rod 58 that user may turn the rod 58 to change angles of the slats 58 through pulling or releasing cords 60 coupled to the slats 56.
The conventional slat controller includes a worm and a gear meshed with the worm, in which the rod 58 is connected to the worm and the cords 60 are fastened to the gear that the cords 60 will be pulled or released when one turns the rod 58.
The rod 58 is unable to be turned when the slats 56 touch the neighboring slats 56. However, some users may still keep turning the rod 58, and it may break the worm and/or the gear to make the controller cannot operate normally.